


Wet Nurse

by LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Kidnapping, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Pup feeding, Restraints, pretty dirty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has pups that need to be fed and Jensen fits the bill.  Kinkmeme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Nurse

"No, please," Jensen begged through a cloudy haze as a needy little mouth with a furry snout latched onto his nipple.

"Shhhhhhh," the voice was calming, almost gentle. "It's okay. See? Feels good, doesn't it." 

His wrists were bound loosely on either side of his head. They were secure but didn't cut of his circulation or weren't pulled so tight that he was uncomfortable. 

"Let me go, please," he said without conviction as another pup latched on. He was breathless as they suckled, chest rising to meet their insistent mouths.

"I can't," the voice was firm yet apologetic. "They're not strong enough yet. They need your milk." 

Jensen normally stuck to the fetish clubs. They were relatively safe and his patrons paid well for his breast milk. When he'd met Jay online he should have known that the man was too good to be true. 

"Besides," Jay's large hand wrapped around his fully hard cock. "You like it, I can tell." 

"No," Jensen said, even as he rolled his hips and pumped into the offered fist. 

He wasn't sure what Jay was giving him but it made him tired, lethargic and it was hard to think clearly. It wouldn't hurt the pups of course, he was assured of that. 

The pups could stand on their hind legs now and feed from him, their soft paws on either side of his nipple as they suckled him. 

"Yes," Jared countered. "You produce more milk when you're aroused."

Jensen whimpered as tiny, scratchy tongues flickered over his sensitive tits and suckled from the plump over ripe nubs. Their little whiskers both tickled and itched where they pressed to his skin. With six pups who fed frequently and were constantly rotated by Jay to assure each got their fill, Jensen's nipples were constantly leaking. 

Jensen turned his head away but continued to thrust lazily into Jared's hand, his legs bent and spread, strapped into place.

"It's okay to enjoy it you know," Jared said. "You're very beautiful like this."

"What?" Jensen spat with slurred indignation. "As your personal cow?" 

"Helpless," Jared clarified. "Submissive." 

Whatever denial Jensen made was washed away in a whimper as Jared began to jack him gently and massage his balls. 

"There you go, sweetheart," Jared praised as a generous amounts of precome oozed from his slit. 

His captor wet his finger with the milky white substance and smeared it over his exposed hole. 

Jensen's breathing grew rapid in anticipation of what he knew was coming. "No," he begged. "Please." 

Jared ignored him, pressing the puppy's snout into the man's crack to get his scent. The little one caught it immediately and began to lap at his puckered entrance. It was like a special treat for them and they very much enjoyed the taste of Jensen's come. 

Jensen's keen, low and pretty, was interrupted by a gasp as Jared placed another pup on his stomach to lap at his leaking slit. 

He writhed sluggishly, reluctantly aroused by the stimulation. He was careful not to displace the puppies. It wasn’t their fault after all...and it usually resulted in scolding. 

Cool air hit his swollen nipple as Jay removed one pup and then another and helped the final two latch on for their feeding. They were hungry, suckling him greedily, small teeth working the edge of his nub until it began to ease. 

"See?" Jay pointed out. "They need you." 

Jensen was too breathless to respond as tiny tongues flicked over the tip of this cock, his twitching hole and milk filled nubs. Hips fluttering he heard a distant groan and only barely recognized that it was him. 

"That's it, baby," Jared crooned. "So pretty." 

The pup on his cock was persistent, following the movement as it twitched. Jensen's mouth was open, overwhelmed with sensation as Jared parted his cheeks so the pup licking at his ass could really get in there. 

unggghh.....unggghhhh.....nnnggggghhh.....

He was beyond thinking as his tits, ass and cock were nibbled and sucked by tiny, furry little mouths that seemed intent on driving him mad. 

He cried out softly as the pressure built to a crescendo and spurt in white ribbons all over his abdomen, hips still mildly twitching as Jared gathered the other two pups to lick him clean. 

Jensen was completely pliant by the time the pups were done feeding. Jared removed them, herding them into an adjoining room to either play or sleep. 

Spread open and out of it, Jensen floated, torn between the bliss his body felt and the conviction of his mind for subconsciously enjoying it so much. 

The straps around his wrists and legs were released. They were mostly to keep him stationary for the pups. Jared didn't need them. 

"Turn over, sweetheart," Jared said. It almost sounded like true affection "Put that tight little ass in the air for me." 

Jensen's struggle was more like a pathetic wiggle as he was easily maneuvered into position. "No, please...hurts." 

Jared's large hands were already on his hips, pulling him back. 

"Sssshhhhhhh," Jared soothed, "you'll get used it. Look so fucking beautiful hanging off my knot." 

He could feel the slick tip of the man's dick pressing against him. Legs spread wide, shoulders to the floor he was completely helpless to prevent what was about to happen. 

Jensen cried out as he was penetrated. One of Jay's hands went to the small of his back, rubbing small circles until the need to rut took over. He curled over Jensen's body, protectively and possessively, as he pounded into him. Jay's body was hard and hot, slicked with sweat against his back. 

"It's coming, baby," Jay warned him. 

It felt like he was being split in two and he screamed, scrabbling weakly beneath the shelter of Jared's body. 

When he came back to himself the first thing he heard was Jay's voice in his ear, whispering soft words of reassurance. His ass ached, rim burning where he'd been stretched. The pain was still there, but muted. He was on his side now, on the floor, with Jay curled around him. He could feel the throbbing pull of the knot. 

He gasped, arching against the strong body behind him as Jay's fingers found his nipples, gently kneading and pulling the tender tits, expressing fine, tiny sprays of milk. His traitorous cock, already half hard from the relentless pounding he'd just taken, stirred and fully stiffened. 

Too tired to think or fight, Jensen moved instinctually, seeking to offset pain with pleasure. He rocked back and forth on the deeply buried dick, small barely there movements as his nipples were milked and baby-like noises caught in his throat. 

"There you go," Jared praised as he stopped tweaking, forcing Jensen to press into his fingertips if he wanted his nubs squeezed. 

He tickled and teased and tugged at the plump tits until the man in his arms finally let go and spilled his seed with a delicious whimper of surrender, ass clenching around his cock. 

Jared kissed the side of his neck as he drifted. Jensen would not fully comprehend the words the man whispered into his ear until he woke. 

"Sleep my beautiful, bitch," Jay said, one large hand stroking down to Jensen's stomach and spanning his lower abdomen as he continued to spill his come into that pretty ass. "Soon you will have your own litter to attend to." 

End.


End file.
